The Road We're On
by Michiharu
Summary: Sesshoumaru leaves Rin in a village when she's 16,to free Kagura, she becomes a demon slayer and meets Ayame crossing paths with Sess five years down the road while he's traveling with the Inutachi, how will things play out?
1. Ch 1 Beautiful Goodbye

I dont own Inuyasha or any of its characters or the song Beautiful Goodbye.

**

* * *

**

_**Fed up with my destiny **_

_**And this place of no return **_

**_Think I'll take another day _**

**_And slowly watch it burn _**

_**It doesn't really matter how the time goes by **_

**_Cause I still remember you and I _**

**_And that beautiful goodbye _**

_**Beautiful Goodbye-Amanda Marshall**_

**

* * *

**

Rin resisted the urge to sigh for the umpteeth time that day. They had been walking since yesterday with only a few half hour breaks when necessary for her, and when the night had fallen she had been instructed to sit upon Ah-Un.

She chanced a glance at Sesshoumaru, who was studying the white feather in his hand, it was hers, Kagura's. Rin felt a tinge of jealousy creep up on her at the thought of the wind witch, that of whom Sesshoumaru seemed fixated upon lately.

The way Rin figured it, she had a right to be jealous, Kagura was pretty, tall, had curves, and was a youkai. Rin on the other hand wasn't as tall, had very if almost no curve, or as Kagome-sama had put it she was a "late-bloomer", Rin being at the age of 16 felt she had the odds against her. Being a ninjen of course didn't help either she concluded, especially when you where a ninjen traveling with two youkai.

Rin was jolted out of her thoughts as Sesshoumaru suddenly came to a stop," Rin come with me."

A look of confusion crossed her face as she followed him for about twenty minutes in silence, he stopped and she almost ran into him.

"Rin you've been wtih me 8 years, your 16 now, it's time you go live with ninjens, I have other matters that need tending to," Sesshoumaru glanced down at the feather in his hand as he said this.

"There's a village over that hill, a family there has been informed of your coming, and are expecting you," the emotionless Inuyoukai turned to look at the girl who had tears streaming down her face.

Rin couldn't believe it," What did I do to deserve this?" "Do I mean nothing to you?" "I want to stay with you!" "Why can't I stay with you?" Rin now was standing face to face with him, as she through her arms around him, burrying her tear staind face against his armor, ignoring the cold feeling of it.

"You are a ninjen, I am a youkai, are paths where never meant to cross."

"Don't you even care about me in the least?" Why can't I stay!" her voice was muffled as she spoke.

Sesshoumaru stepped away from her and out of her grasp," I care for nothing, this is goodbye Rin."

Rin began to walk after his retreating form, "I want to stay, I'll follow you!"

"You'll go to the village."

"I'll run away!"

"What you do now is none of my concern," his voice was cold and it deterred her from following for just a moment.

"Rin," his voice warned her to stop following.

She didn't care though and kept her pace behind him, she was determined.

Suddenly he spun to face her, his eyes bled a dark crimson, his claws and fangs lengthened and his magenta stripes became jagged," Foolish girl, you think I could care for a filthy ninjen such as yourself! "You where a test for tensaiga nothing more!" "Now go, or I will not hesitate to end your pitiful existence!" "Get out of my sight!"

Rin let out a heartwrenching choked sob as she turned and stumbled away from him.

Rin turned her head to see him walking away, she didn't want to go to a village, and she wouldn't go, but as she watched him walk away she said something that she knew only his sensitive hearing could pick up in barely a whisper," I loved you."

He never turned around.

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter one and remember to Review! 

-Michiharu


	2. Ch 2 Fighter

I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Hey guys thanks for reviewing so here's the next chapter!

* * *

_**After all you put me through **_

_**You'd think I'd despise you**_

_**But in the end I want to thank you **_

_**Because you made me that much stronger **_

* * *

****

It had been two days since Rin had last seen Sesshoumaru. She hadn't even given thought to the village but instead started walking down the road that lay before it.

True to his word and as much as Rin wanted to deny it, it seemed Sesshoumaru had been being truthful when he said,"**_What you do now is none of my concern."_**

A sigh escaped her lips,"I hope your happy Sesshoumaru-sama, just look at me now! Out here wondering around, is this what you wanted? Did you intend to do this all along? To leave me stranded somewhere, or was it her, Kagura, did she put you up to this!"

Rin rubbed her head,"Great I'm talking to myself."

A rustle in the bushes stopped her in her tracks,"Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Jaken-sama?"

The only answer she got was the bushes rumbling, and whatever it was, it was getting closer. She began to walk faster, but as the noise got louder, she took off in a run.

Rin soon found herself face to face with a youkai that looked like a fairly giant lizard it had bright red eyes and it hissed at her through bared fangs. Rin ran as fast as she could into the forest from wence it had come hoping she would lose it as she dodged the trees in her path.

She made a mistake, she looked back to see how close it was to her, and her ankle caught n a tree root sticking out of the ground, the last thing she saw when she hit the ground was the lizard coming towards her.

* * *

A few hours later Rin awoke in a hut and as she sat up a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes came toward her,"I'm glad to see you up, you took quite a fall, my name is Mischa."

Rin rubbed at her eyes as she sat up,"Where am I, and what happened to the youkai that was chasing me?"

Mischa smiled at her,"Your in a secluded demon slaying village, Priestess Nyosan found you and brought you here, you've been out for almost a day, so whats your story?"

At that moment a tall graceful looking woman with long platinum har that was tied into a low ponytail walked in her violet eyes shimmered, she was wearing miko robes," Ah so your awake, my name is Nyosan I am the priestess of this village, I found you about five miles from here. Tell me what was a young girl like you doing in such dangerous woods?"

Rin didn't know what to say should she tell them, they where slayers, would they run her out of town or worse kill her if she told them?

"You look nervous, don't be, we may be demon slayers, but we are good people, you're safe. Start at the beginning and I am pretty good at detecting when people lie so I suggest you go on and tell the truth," Nyosan smiled warmly at her as both she and Mischa sat down in front of her, Nyosan pouring her a cup of tea.

"So your not going to kill me if I tell the truth?" Rin asked.

Nyosan burst out laughing," No!" "What gave you that idea, now tell us your name."

Rin sighed," My name is Rin, when I was young my parents where killed by banditss.cI don't remember that much about them, Ilived on my own from the time I was three until I was eight. I was orphaned, I lived in a hut that the villagers let me have, I didn't talk after the experience and they thought something to be wrong with me, one day I was walkign through the forest and I stumbled upon an Inuyoukai..."

* * *

"So I was walking when the youkai attacked me," Rin finished.

"So your the girl that everyone talks about, you are the one who traveled with the infamous Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," Nyosan inquired to Rin's surprise.

"You mean your not going to run me out of the village?" another womans laughter filled the room, Rin turned to gaze at her she had long ebony hair pulled back into a hgih ponytail, ebony colored eyes and she was wearing a demon slayers outfit," "No of course not, infact I find it quite interesting that you survived so long with a youkai, we've heard much about you, from traveling and demon slaying! My name is Sanokawa, I am the lead warrior of this village."

"Lead warrior?" Rin questioned," but what do the men of this village think about a woman being a better fighter then them?"

Mischa errupted into laughter," I think it's our turn to explain!"

Sanokawa sat next to Nyosan as Nyosan spoke,"Rin, this village is the absolute best demon slaying village in all of Japan, our strength match that of some youkai as do our skills in fighting. This village is all female warriors, males pass through every once in a while, normally other demon slayers and on rare occasions travelers, this is more like a training place then anything, are warriors train here then go out and slay demons that give villages other problems and they normally reside here until they are married."

Rin look astounded,"What do you do Nyosan as priestess here?"

"I look after things, I am a very strong miko and my powers are well known around the country, but I am also a skilled slayer, I help heal those wounded in battle as well," Nyosan seemed very proud of this new information.

"What about you Mischa?"

"Actually you and I have quite alot in comman Rin! I'm an orphan too my family was killed by demons when I was young, but luckily the slayers from this village took me in, I'm 16 too, Ya know, I bet we're going to be friends!" Mischa smiled warmly at her.

Sanokawa inquired," Rin if you aren't going to the village Sesshoumaru told you to go to then where do you plan to go?"

"I'm not sure, I have no where else to go and with Sesshoumaru out rescueing Kagura or whatever he's doing, I'm not sure what I'll do."

The three women excused themselves leaving Rin to ponder what they where doing, they all returned shortly with grins on their faces.

Nyosan was the first to speak," Rin we've come to the conclusion that if you want you can stay here and train to be a demon slayer, very few get this opportunity infact their are only 20 of us right now!"

"I don't want to be any trouble," Rin began but was cut off by Sanokawa.

"Nonsence!" Sanokawa smiled," infact, I insist you stay."

"So what do you say?" Mischa put her hands up in a pleading motion.

"I would love to!" and so Rin became apart of the village.

* * *

Rin started her training with the others, but in a few months do to her quick learning she soon was given the opportunity to train exquisitally with Sanokawa. Nyosan also began showing her ways of detecting the youkai in a being so she could sense their presence around her.

Over the first year that she stayed in the vilage she had become best friends with Mischa and her story quickly spread throughout the twenty others and she was excepted and often asked to tell of her travel, there where only two girls that both she and Mischa didn't get along with Kishi and Sonkei.

Kishi was seventeen and had long waist length sable hair and hazy blue eyes, her best friend was Sonkei and as the meaning of her name, Sonkei expected respect, even though she did little to return it. Sokei had platinum blonde hair that went a little below her waist and shining ebony eyes, she was also seventeen and envied Rin for her fighting skills, and later would come to envy her for her beauty. Before Rin had come to the village Sonkei had been at the top and she was not one to be bested.

Rin soon became accustomed with a signature weapon like she remembered the taiji Sango being with her boomerang. Rin's signature was her Shiriken "throwing star" or as she prefered to call it her Kyosei "giant star", it was a ninja star that had a red sash around it it was normal size and woukld turn the size of Sango's boomerang when you put miko energy into it, as Nyosan had taught her, the sash was to catch it after it had been thrown because it was razor sharp and you could be injured if you didnt caatch it properly, and Rin could proudly say she and Sanokawa where the only people in Japan that could use it. Rin was also handy with a sword.

By her second year in the village she had already began traveling with the slayers helping to bring down troublesome demons in the area, but she always kept an eye out for one in particular silver haired Inuyoukai.

* * *

It had been nearly five years since Rin had come to the village, and she had changed greatly her body once lean and short had become tall and extremly curvy, her shiny black hair hung to below hair waist and curled out at the ends,and her chestnut eues radiated a firey look, she had full lips and a perk nose, every girl was jealous and every man desired her, she being at the age of 21 was well over marrying age.

Yet despite her looks Rin was a force to be reckoned with she had lightning fast reflexes and her skills were rumored to match that of a youkai, she was rumored to be the best youkai slayer in all of Japan, a title she took proudly.

* * *

It had been almost 5 years since she had seen heads-or-tails of Sesshoumaru, she never expected the visit from the villages' youkai alies, the white wolf clan from the north, and a meeting with there leader Ayame,would change that.

* * *

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger **_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser **_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster **_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker **_

_**It makes me that much smarter **_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter **_

**_Fighter-Christina Aguilera_**

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter so don't forget to Review!

-Michiharu


	3. Ch 3 Stronger

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Well here's the next chapter were Sesshoumaru finally makes an appearence!

* * *

_**Here I go, on my own **_

_**I don't need nobody, better off alone **_

_**Here I go, on my own now **_

_**I don't need nobody, not anybody **_

_**Here I go, alright, here I go **_

_**Stronger than yesterday **_

_**Now it's nothing but my way **_

_**My lonliness ain't killing me no more**_

_**I'm stronger **_

_**Stronger-Brittany Spears**_

* * *

"So theres wolf youkai back at the village?" Rin quaked.

Mischa eyed her suspiciously,"I thought you were over that, besides these are the white wolves form the north, they're very nice, and their leader Ayame..."

"Ayame, red hair green eyes, pigtails?" Rin interrupted.

"We just got back to the village, infact they should have arrived about an hour ago, why don't you go see? Ya want me to come with?" Mischa inquired.

"No I'll catch up to you later," Rin replied as they rounded the corner and the a hut surrounded by white wolves came into view.

Rin's hand defensively went to the sword handle sticking out of the orange sash that matched her armor, her armor was almost identical to Sango's armor only unlike the pink on Sango's hers was orange.

She kept her gaze straight ahead as she walked up the steps to Nyosan's home. and to her surprise the white wolves didn't even look up at her, they seemed as friendly as big white dogs, just lounging around everywhere.

As she neared the door she was aware of a strong youkai in the room, she figured right, thedoor swangopen and a female about an inch shorter then her, with flaming red hair that went to her waist and shiny emerald eyes, stepped out, her gaze fell to Rin and she grinned revealing pearly white fangs," I know you, don't I?"

Her question caught Rin off gaurd, but as she had been taught she didn't show it, instead she put a cocky grin on her face," You might."

"Wait just a second how old are you?" the girl questioned her.

"Twenty-one,"Rin replied smoothly.

A cocky look crossed the girls face,"Rin."

"Ayame," she replied.

The wolf princess laughed and smiled,"I knewI recognized you!"

""Was it that easy," Rin laughed too, as she and Ayame made their way down the steps. Ayame stopped and barked something at the wolves,"What did you tell them?"

"I told them they could walk around, but you only looked familiar because I talked to Nyosan, I mean just look at you if Miroku were here you'd have to knock him unconscious and run, I mean how would Sesshoumaru react if he knew you where here?" Ayame gaped at the look on Rin's face,"he doesn't know?"

"You've seen Sesshoumaru?"Rin's eyes got big and she shook Ayame slightly by the shoulders as the wolf burst out laughing.

"Sit down, I'll catch you up on things, then you can catch me up," Ayame motioned for her to sit down next to her.

Rin sat quickly and Ayame began," The last time I saw you was what six years ago, during a battle with Naraku," Rin nodded and Ayame continued," I went back up to the mountains and when I came back Sesshoumaru was traveling with Inuyasha and his friends along with Kouga, and you were nowhere to be found. A few months ago he rescued Kagura from Naraku, she and Kouga do not get along though. Kagome is twenty-six now, she just started staying here full time and Kikyo comes and goes with news. Sango and Miroku are finally starting to get together though, even though he is still a hentie. Shippo is twenty now, he normally stays with Kaede. I've been travelling with them lately, they're still looking for jewel shards, they almost had them collected a while back but part of the jewel shards where shattered in a battle, not exactly sure how that came about though. After they broke everyone decided to join forces, and it's so funny because it's like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't get along, Kouga and Inuyasha don't get along, Kouga and Kagura don't get along, and we all know Kikyo and Kagome don't get along, and yet here they all are travelling with each other, it's pretty amusing. Right now they're actually headed up here to find someone thats rumored to be the best demon slayer in Japan."

At that last part Rin groaned and smacked her head in annoyance,"Your not ready to face them?"

"So you know I'm the rumored slayor?"

"Yep."

"How is Sesshoumaru doing? Does he mention me? Are he and Kagura together?" a ton of emotions seemed to cross her face, when she said his name. He had left her to rescue Kagura, how should she feel, she couldn't deny that just the mention of his name gave her butterflies in her stomach, and an ache in her heart.

"I recognize that look on your face, I'm going through the same thing with Kouga, he promised he would marry me many years ago under the lunar rainbow, and all he wants is Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, but I have a plan. But to answer your question, Sesshoumaru,well he's still Sesshoumaru, he hasn't changed one bit, he gets angry when your mentioned so the only things we found out about you were from the little bit Jaken knew of you going to a village, which I take wasn't this village. He says he rescued Kagura to make Naraku mad, which he did, but they seem close, I guess. I mean she's really clingy, it's her more so as him, he protects her and stuff,but I think she's the only one in love,"Ayame finished.

"So what's your plan to get Kouga back?"

"He likes Kagome because she's strong, she can see jewel shards, and she's a very nice person. I just figure I've gotten stronger, so I'm going to play hard to get, and hope it works, besides she loves Inuyasha.When are you going to see Sesshoumaru?"by now they had gotten up and walked half way back to the village.

"If they're headed this way looking for me then I guess soon, when will they be here?"Rin was almost bursting with emotion.

"A few days, so you gonna tell me your story?"Rin sighed and began to tell the tale, the memories of the day he left as fresh in her mind as the day they happened.

* * *

The next day Rin avoided everyone other then Nyosan and Mischa.

"Are you anxious to see him?"Rin stopped her training to turn to Nyosan.

"Nyosan, I don't know what I am anymore, it's a whole mix of emotions, I cared for him and he left me, now Kagura's with him, and he never even brings me up!" Rin had tears in her eyes now, Nyosan was normally the only person she cried infront of,"he used to say crying was a weakness, and look what I"m doing now!"

Nyosan sat down next to her, it always amazed Rin to how much Nyosan resembled the miko Tsubaki, although Nyosan was a good miko, her face was a smooth ivory and like many slayers she wore eyeshadow, hers light lavender to match her bright violet eyes and outfit, which greatly contrasted against her platinum blonde hair.

"You're looking at this from one perspective, he cared for you for years, protected you, had a place for you to stay when he left you, don't you think it sounds like he's hiding something?"Nyosan smiled," You know youkai are hard to understand sometimes but...,"Nyosan got a mischievious look in her eyes, she was wise way past her twenty-nine years of life and it looked like she had just formed a plan," do you care for this Sesshoumaru-same, Rin?"

"I...,"there was no denying it,"yes."

"Well you said he detests humans, I don't think you need to worry about that aspect though, because if he detested you so much why would he have kept you around for so long, and you've changed since you've come here, you can hold your own in a fight and you've got the looks to make a female youkai jealous, just when your around him don't let your pride get in the way, just be...yourself.

Nyosan turned her head from the doorway,"When I was out gathering herbs today I felt very strong youkai heading this way, they'll be here soon."

* * *

The next day Rin went out to scout the area, andshe didn't have to wait long, for as she was scouting she heard the screams of people and soon felt the jaki of a pesky dragon like creature that had taken up residence around the area as of late, she had needed to take care of that problem anyways she grinned in a cocky manner as she took off running in that direction.

* * *

Rin arrived on a scence of people all to familair, they seemed to be struggling, boy where they about to be surprised.

"Hey Ugly!"she called as she drew her weapon of choice, jumping in the air and yelling "Kyosei!"she let fly her ninja star, the dragon didn't have time to think twice as the star effectivley did it's job. Rin landed with her back to the group and caught Kyosei as it turned and came back like Sango's boomerang.

The group looked astounded, there stood a girl infront of them, silky black hair to just below her waist, curves that would make any female jealous, tall, and she was dressed in a more casual slayers outfit that was worn when not travelling to other villages. The outfit was a tight fitting material that had long sleeves that partially covered part of her hands, it was black and tied with a bright orange sash that held a sword, and the ninja star, the bottom part of it was was to her feet with slits to her lower thigh showing off slightly tanned skin and toned legs and she wore slayer boots like Sangos.She turned around to face them, she had big chestnut eyes, accented with a light pink eyeshadow, and full pouty pink lips.

"Inuyasha,"Sango broke the silence,"thats her, she has Kyosei, she's the girl we're looking for!"

"Keh, she looks familiar," Inuyasha replied, the girl raised an eyebrow to this.

"Miss," Miroku began moving closer to her,"would you bear my...OUCH!" Sango hit him hard with her boomerang affectivly stopping his advance on the girl.

"Wait! You do look familiar, do we know you?"Kagome questioned.

"Now, Now, I'm sure we would remember such a lovely young lady,OUCH!"

"Miroku, when will you learn?" Sango shook her head from where she had just hit him again.

Rin only smiled, her attention turned to an all to familiar Inuyoukai as a squeaky voice came,"Wait I think I kow who you are, you're..."Jaken didn't get to finish as he was effectivly trampled by Ayame who walked towards her grinning.

"Rin! What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Ayame!"

There was a clatter as weapons where dropped in shock, all Rin could do was smile at the stunned group and an even more shocked Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Hey guys thats it for this chapter, don;t forget to Review!

-Michiharu


	4. Ch 4 Life Is A Highway

I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters or the song Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts.

Well here is the next chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To Break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today **_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Rin! What are you doing here?"_

_"I was about to ask you the same question, Ayame!"_

_There was a clatter as weapons where dropped in shock, all Rin could do was smile at the stunned group and an even more shocked Sesshoumaru._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rin inwardly grinned, everyone was staring at her.

"So Rin what are you doing up here?" Ayame asked.

"Scouting for yokais, we've been having a problem with them lately, so I came to take care of it." Rin replied.

"RIN!" screeched an estatic Kagome and Sango, and the next thing she knew she was being clobered by two over estatic friends whom she hadn't seen in years.

"How have you been?"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you the rumored slayer?"

"One at a time!" Rin replied to the questions she was recieving, but she couldn't help but to let her gaze travel to Sesshoumaru, his usual stioc poise had slipped back into place, but he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

Soon with a suggestion from Miroku they had set up a small camp under a nearby sakura tree and where eating ramen, which Inuyasha was scarfing down.

So with a smile Rin who Kagura was glaring daggars at had began her story and about an hour later had finished it.

"Your the slayer? Wow! Thats so strange, it's kind of funny seeing you haul a weapon like a mad women!" Sango exclaimed.

"Thats not the first time I"ve heard that!" Rin laughed glancing to Ayame.

"So what brings you guys here?" Rin questioned.

"Naraku why else?" Inuyasha answered with his arms crossed.

"Thats so descriptive." Rin replied grinning when Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well actually, Naraku has been heading north, we think he is going after the slayer rumored around here, but it turns out that's you, so I guess he's after you." Kagome stated.

"Why me?" Rin questioned.

_**Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long **_

"We think he wants to control you, like he controlled Kagura and is controlling Kohaku, if your rumored to be the best then he probably thinks you'll have a chance at defeating us, but luckily we've gotten to you first." Miroku added.

"Well I can defend myself, I think I"ll stand a chance when he comes after me." Rin replied.

"Maybe five years ago, if you where as strong as you are now, but he has three fourths of the jewel shards, he's as storng as every, and if he gets you under his control, he could probably collect them alot faster." Ayame concluded.****

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Rin inquisited as she sat back hand resting against her sword.

"There is only one thing I see fit, you come with us so that we can keep an eye on you," Rin almost fell over, her eyes glanced at the source of the voice, Sesshoumaru.

After every youkai she had fought, he was the only one she would never be able to stand against, just looking his way made her weak at the knees. He hadn't changed a bit his features were as handsome as every , but his eyes held some emotion she had never known them to and it confused her.

"I for one agree with mutt face's older brother," Kouga concluded bringing her out of her daze.

Rin sighed finally concluding as she ignored the agreements around her, that she loved Sesshoumaru as much as she had loved him back when he left her, and she hadn't been in his presence for more then a couple of hours.

"So what do you say,Rin," Kagome grinned," you coming with us?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"Rin replied.

_**  
Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors **_

They cleaned up lunch and began heading towards the village, were Rin told them they could stay for the night, and so she could tell Nyosan and Sanokawa that she was leaving. Much to her annoyance the first two people they ran into when they entered the village was Sonkei and Kishi.

"Well, Well, Well, what a slayer you are Rin, hanging out with youkai, no wonder I'm head slayer," Sonkei boasted.

"You wish, and I dont have time for the likes of you right now," Rin replied really not wanting her first day back with Sesshoumaru to go where it was about to go.

Rin turned to leave," Don't turn your back on me or leave my presence wihtout bowing you worthless orphan, no wonder that precious youkai of yours left you, your absolutly useless," Sonkei barked Kishi nodding in agreement.

Ayame barely had time to dogde out of the way as the fire in Rin's chesnut eyes came ablaze and she lept barreling hard into the platinum blonde.

They rolled on the ground a short ways before Rin landed on top and proceeded to beat the heck out of the slayer, Sonkei soon got her barings back and through Rin off of her, got up and charging her. Rin gracefully leapt out of the way only to be sent to the ground by a blow from Kishi who had decided to join in the fight.

"Look at that Sonkei your so weak you can't even fight me by yourself," Rin said with a cocky attitude that rivaled Inuyasha's.

Sonkei and Kishi glanced at each other and grinned as they began to slowly circle Rin who only grinned cockily in return," Come get me."

They leapt at her one on either side as Rin jumped in the air and kicked them both in the face and then landing on her feet as the other two where sent to the ground where they regrouped and charged at her again, a white blur appeared infront of Rin," You will cease this at once or I will not hesitate to strike you down."

Rin looked up from where Sesshoumaru stood blocking her protectivly behind him, his youkai energy crackled around them as he flexed his clawed hands and growled vicously.

"Rin what's going on?" Nyosan asked as she appeared her presence effectivly breaking the quarel up.

"Sonkei and Kishi," Ayame interrupted her emerald eyes shooting icy daggars to the two.

Nyosan turned to them anger in her eyes, " Go to your quarters I will deal with you later!"

They glared at Rin and turned to leave.

_**Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If your going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long **_

Rin turned from Nyosan to look at Sesshoumaru who only glanced back at her.

"Rin you totally kicked their butts!" Ayame yelled grabbing the brunette in a playful headlock.

"Rin you always where one for making an entrance," Mischa replied coming around the corner with Sanokawa on her tail.

_**Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah **_

Rin laughed as they made their way to Nyosan's home, and much to her confusion Sesshoumaru didn't leave her side.

_**  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long **_

"So your sure this is the decision you want to make?" Mischa asked after Rin told them she was leaving.

"Yes, besides it's not like I'm leaving forever I'll come back and visit, but if Naraku is after me then it's best I leave," Rin replied, chancing a look at Sesshoumaru who was sitting next to Kagura, who much to Rin's annoyance was cuddled up to him with her arm laced with his, he looked unaffected.

_**There was a distance between you and I  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye **_

Mischa began to say something but Nyosan who had been talking with Kikyo in the doorway interrupted," I"ve heard of this Naraku, I think you've made a wise decicion, but if you need any assistance you can always ask me."

"I know."

"Well then lets celebrate, if your leaving tomarrow that is, there's food outside..." Sanokawa began but was interrupted by an ecstatic Inuyasha," Keh, what are we waiting for I'm starved!"

Inuyasha proceeded to drag Kagome out the door with him towards the food despite her scolding him that he was being rude, everyone laughed, excluding Sesshoumaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting around a huge campfire eating and laughing and most had already come and wished Rin the best of luck on her quest to defeat Naraku, now she sat a bit away from everyone.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Rin thought to herself as she looked to find Sesshoumaru with Kagura once again by his side," we haven't really even talked and I need to know why he left me, what his reasons where."

"Your thinking about him?" Nyosan guessed standing tall beside her sitting form.

"You always know when I am, how is that?" Rin questioned.

"I've been through something similiar," Nyosan replied flipping her long platinum ponytail over her shoulder,"I'll tell you someday," she added noticing the questioning look in Rin's features.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No."

"Don't worry about," Nyosan added," remember what I said don't let your pride get in the way."

"I wonder what she means by that," Rin pondered.****

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

It was hours later that Rin finally left and went for a walk on the oustide of the village, she came to a stop when the celebration was out of site.

Wow, so many things have changed today," Rin thought to herself," I saw Sesshoumaru again, I'm going to be travelling with him, and now Naraku is after me."

"The road will be rough, but I'll be strong, besides I'm a survivor," Rin said aloud, smiling to herself.

"Rin."**_  
_****_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_**

Rin whirled around at the sound of his voice, the voice she loved so much and for the first time in five years golden eyes locked with chestnut...

_"Sesshoumaru."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That's it for this chapter! I'll have the next one up soon!

-Michiharu


	5. Ch 5 Let It Slide

Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing, I have over 1000 hits on this story, but we all know I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters or the song lyrics to Let it Slide by Joanna! Well it's time for the next chapter!

* * *

_**"Rin."**_

_**"Sesshoumaru..."**_

Rin looked into his deep golden eyes that she hadn't looked into in five year," What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Just taking a walk."

"Rin you know it's dangerous to be out in the night, what you can't see, youkai can," Sesshoumaru titlted his head ever so slightly, and Rin found him a step closer then he had previously been.

"Sesshoumaru, you seem to forget I am not who I once was, I am no longer the defensless ninjen you abandoned to pursue your own fancy's for," Rin snapped, a look she had never seen before was in his eyes and much to her surprise he smiled, she had only seen him do it a few times, once being when the sword Soounga was released, Jaken had told her, his smile ment trouble was not far away, but he surprised her again," Is that what you think? I did not leave you in this village, it is not this Sesshoumaru's fault if you have changed."

The fire that seemed to spark when she was angry blazed in her eyes," I told you the day you abandoned me, that I would run form the village, that I wouldn't go! I told you I wanted to stay with you, but as I recall you said what I did now, was none of your concern, remember I am a filthy ninjen, a test for Tensaiga, nothing more, you wouldn't hesitate to end my pitiful existence if I lingered? Then you left to do what? What exactly was so important that you had to,...to ditch me?" Rin was yelling now and she was sure the village could hear her, but she couldn't bring herself to care," Oh wait, I remember, it was because of your little fixation with that wind youkai Kagura?" Rin's voice was icy cold, her eyes glaring daggars that would make Kikyo double-take.

Sesshoumaru's eyes matched the intensity in hers, an eyebrow dissapeared behind a curtain of platinum bangs," Is that what you think?"

_It's a touch without feelings  
It's a kiss without love  
It's the faith that we're losin and the truth that we hide  
It's a tear without cryin  
It's a word with no sound  
It's my heart full of sorrow and a lover left behind_

Sesshoumaru was about to say something else when," Sesshoumaru what was she talking about, was she speaking the truth, it's not surprising, your to far up on your royal throne to care who you step on."

Rin's eyes turned to Inuyasha, who once again had bad timing.

"Stay out of it hanyou, it is none of your concern."

"Rin...?"

"It's alright Inuyasha, we were just talking." Rin replied interrupting his question.

"Keh, if you say so, don't take to long we're leaving bright and early," Inuyasha said before bounding off into the trees, where he was gone, probably to inform the group of what was said.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru continued, after he was sure Inuyasha was out of sight," do not critisize that which you do not understand."

"Well then, tell me Sesshoumaru, why did you leave me?" Rin asked him.

"Because, Rin, I..."

Keep me from fallin from fallin...(you gotta set me free)  
Keep me from cryin from cryin... (and now its clear to see)  
I'm leavin i'm leavin...(that it's time to let me be)

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura's voice filled the clearing," Inuyasha said I would find you here, I was starting to worry. Now, come let us return, we have a long journey tomarrow, Ayame has reported Naraku has been seen in the north, Kikyo and Nyosan said there is a strange youkai surrounding there, if we leave early enough, we may be able to make it up there before lunch."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied, as Kagura proceeded to drag him back to the village.

Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when I say goodbye  
But the time has come, let me spread my wings  
It's time to let me fly  
Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when I say goodbye ...but the time has come  
Let me spread my wings...it's time to let me fly

Rin returned to the village through the backway, only to meet up with Ayame, who was currently sitting atop the hut the small group was sleeping in," What are you doing out here?"

"Well, waiting on Kouga, he's out scouting, I hear you and the ice king got into it?"

"So Inuyasha told you?"

"No, Kouga, we could hear you guys, well you, I'm surprised everyone in the village isn't awake."

Rin laughed," So I've heard.

"When did you get word of Naraku?"

"About a half hour ago, Inuyasha wanted to leave now, but you know Kagome, she sat him until he changed his mind, it didn't take to long," Ayame laughed.

"Oh, Kouga's back I'm going to talk to him," Rin smiled at her friend's retreating form," Go get 'em Ayame!"

_It's a room full of silence  
It's a day without light  
Well anger keeps risin, and theres nothing left to say  
Put your face at the window  
It's the world passing by  
And the life that we shared and the love that belonged  
Turned to pain along the way_

Ayame walked slowly towards him, they hadn't really talked in a while, he was always with Kagome.

He surprised her when he turned to her as she walked by," Ayame."

"Hey, Kouga," she replied to him as he turned around and started walking beside her.

"Have you heard the new?" Ayame asked.

"What news?"

"Naraku has been spotted in the north, I found out right as you left, one of my patrollers from up there sent me a message, seems where going to be headed that way."

"Why aren't we going up there now, while we have a fresh lead?" Kouga yelled coming to a stop.

"Kagome thought we should stay here for the night," Ayame continued," you sound just like Inuyasha, that's what he said."

"Well if Kagome said it then it has to be logical that we do stay here."

Ayame resisted the urge to roll her eyes," I'm ready to go up there now as well, my tribe is up there, I dont want anything happening to them."

"Don't worry Ayame, your with us, and I...I mean we wont let anything happen to them, you'll see."

Ayame couldn't control the smile that spread on her face," Thanks Kouga."

"No problem..." a loud yell caused their attention to fall to the hut were there friends were in, the only thing left of it now was a pile of wood.

_Keep me from fallin from fallin...(you gotta set me free)  
Keep me from cryin from cryin... (and now its clear to see)  
I'm leavin i'm leavin...(that it's time to let me be)_

Both Ayame and Kouga, and Sesshoumaru and Kagura had been away from it and they almost collided heading back towards the destroyed remains, Kagura being carried in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Inuyasha was standing there yelling at Kagome," See wench I told you we shouldn't have stayed here tonight!"

_Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye  
But the time has come, let me spread my wings  
It's time to let me fly  
Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye ...but the time has come  
Let me spread my wings...it's time to let me fly  
Yeah, yeah_

"Guys, uh, where's Rin?" Ayame glanced around, to find no sight of the brunette.

"She was in the doorway, when that youkai destroyed the hut!" Sango claimed.

"You have Shikon Shards give them to me!" a the youkai cried and everyone looked in the direction of, what was a youkai, as a giant star ripped through it only to be caught by the person Ayame had been looking for.

"Hey! I wanted to do that!" Inuyasha remarked, looking at the remaints of the youkai.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, recieving a "Keh," in reply.

Sesshoumaru's eyes found Rin's form as he sat Kagura down on the ground, whence she wrapped an elegant hand around his arm, and leaned against him.

_Slide...slide...slide...  
_

"Listen Rin, I think we've had enough adventure in your village for one night, so I say we hit the road and head toawrds the north, you guys in?" Inuyasha stated.

"Yea," was his reply.

_  
Comeon baby let it slide  
Slide slide slide  
Comeon baby let it slide_

Later that night as everyone walked on, Kagome being carried by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku on Kilala, and Kagura on her feather , Sesshoumaru walking, Ayame and Rin fell back from the group a ways to talk.

"So you talk to Kouga?"

"Somewhat, before we had to come back, he still is in love with Kagome," Ayame muttered making sure they were out of earshot of the other youkai, in the group.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel, I mean look at Kagura she is all over him!" Rin voice turning into a snarl at the last part.

"Well, as I thought you liked a challenge," Ayame grinned jokingly.

"Not this kind," Rin remarked.

"Hey don't fall so far behind," Inuyasha called eager to get a move on.

_Let it slide  
I know it hurts when I say goodbye  
But the time has come let me spread my wings...  
time to let me fly  
Come on baby let it slide  
I know it hurts when I say goodbye  
The time has come to let me spread my wings it's time to let me fly  
Let it slide let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when I say goodbye but  
The time has come let me spread my wings it's time to let me fly _

Rin caught up with the group, walking to the side of Sesshoumaru, giving him a side-glance every now and then, as Ayame went to talk to Kouga.

"Wow," Rin thought," I wish it were that easy to talk to Sesshoumaru, but it's awkwark still, being away from him this long then being thrown back together with him all in one day."

"Rin," Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru," I wish to continue our conversation later on."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin replied noticing he had moved closer to her side.

"Sesshoumaru."

"What," Rin questioned him.

"Call me Sesshoumaru," he replied looking straight ahead.

Rin smiled at him," Yes, Sesshoumaru.

Things were starting to get interesting, Rin noted.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter! If anyone would like to do some fanart for this fic it would be appreciated!

- Michiharu


	6. Ch 6 I Belong To Me

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, and I will try to update sooner!

I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

I don't own the song I Belong To Me by Jessica Simpson!

* * *

**I belong to me... **

It's not that I dont wanna share my life with you baby  
It's just that I'm the one I need to be true to baby  
And I won't give up me to be part of you  
It's not that I don't wanna have you in my life baby  
It's just you gotta know that it's got to be right baby  
Before I open up my heart to you

Chestnut eyes opened, as Rin sat up, the hand on her uninjured arm moving to rest against her forhead, before she leaned against the surface of the tree behind her. One eye looked out from a fan of long eyelashes that accented her face, followed by the other. She stood up stretching her uninjured shoulder and began walking in no particular direction.

_**

* * *

**_

_The group of mismatched travelers made their way through the open field of one of the Northen Mountains, Ayame directing them," Don't go wondering to far off, this is the easiest place to become lost this particular area that we are in is filled with youkai who play tricks on travellers, they would have you wondering around in here for days."_

_"Feh, like some low level youkai is gonna get near me!" Inuyasha proclaimed proudly._

_"Why would they come near you, your one of them hanyou," Sesshoumaru replied monotoniously as he walked by a now gaping Inuyasha, Kagura gigling and holding on to his arm._

_Rin shook her head at the pair as Inuyasha tried to start a fight followed by Kagome's interrupted "sit". They had been in these mountains for days, and Ayame claimed they were getting closer to her village. _

_Rin furrowed her eyebrows and glanced to her left into the foilage that surrounded them, a bad youkai had swept down on the area," Rin, what is it?"_

_Without turning back to Kagome, Rin replied," Nothing, it's just do any of you feel that," she turned her head only to find that the other youkai in the group had stopped as well, Miroku and Sango included, and where looking about them. _

_"Something is coming this way," Sango informed, hand moving to Hiraikotsu._

_" I sense jewel shards, quite a few, that means..." Kagome began," Naraku," Kagura finished adding on," or one of his minions, I would think it is Hakudoshi._

_Rin set her eyes towards the western direction in which the youkai was coming, and only seconds later, the flaming horse Entei appeared, Kanna and Hakudoshi aboard._

_"Kagura, you are to return with us at once," Hakudoshi demanded._

_"She will do no such thing," Sesshoumaru stated pulling her protectively behind him._

_"We'll see," Hakudoshi retorted, and raised his naginata preparing for the first wave of his attack._

_Everyone jumped out of the way Sango grabbing onto Rin's hand just as the blast almost hit her, pulling her up into the air dangling below Kilala, which Sango and Miroku road upon. _

_Sesshoumaru, protecting Kagura, as he grabbed her, lept out of the way, and set her on the sidelines of the battle._

_Inuyasha, Kagome pulled out of harms way by Kouga, drew the Tetsusaiga,"Bakuryuuha!"_

_The blast roared it's way to a laughing Hakudoshi, who immediatly put up a barrier," Pathetic,"the blast roared off of the barrier, missing it's target completely._

_"Inuyasha I'll get him!" Kagome yelled from were Kouga had perched her up atop a ledge of the mountain side, she knotched an arrow and let it fly only to have it absorbed by Kanna's mirror at the last instance._

_"Hey! Since when can she do that?" Ayame called to the group._

_"She has a jewel shard, it's must be enhancing her powers!" called a feminine voice from the side, eyes flew to Kikyo who came out of the tree line and entered into the battle coming to a stop next to Inuyasha much to Kagome's unknown annoyance._

_"Well lets see if she can catch this!" Rin yelled about to throw Kyosei, from the tree branch Sango had set her down on to her request," I don't think thats a good idea."_

_"Kouga?" Rin questioned._

_"They haven't seen your weapon yet, it might buy us time if they don't know who you are then they won't be after you yet," he replied leaping back onto the field," Great, now what am I supposed to do?"_

_Ayame charged Kanna throwing her razor leaves at her, only to have them blocked by Entei, whom Naraku was controlling with Shikon Shards as well, who blasted a strong wave of fire at her, as she was grabbed and taken up into the air to her surprise by Kouga," Ayame," he began not glancing back from where he set her on a ledge near Kagome," stay up here out of the way," then he rejoined the battle._

_Sesshoumaru on the other hand, had left Kagura's side and drawn Tokijin, recieving the same results Inuyasha had with the Tetsusaiga, with Kagura left unprotected a smile came to Hakudoshi's face._

_"Now you will see what this mirror really can do," Hakudoshi laughed turning his attention to Kagura._

_Everyone's attention was on Kagura as Kanna raised her mirror, the arrow that Kagome had shot that had been captured into it reappeared, and was sent flying back into Kagura's direction._

_Right as it was about to hit her, a blur jumped infront of her and when the light from the blast dissapeard, it revealed Rin on the ground feet from Kagura. Rin had thought that she was the only one close enough to intervene._

_"RIN!" Ayame yelled as the taiji sat up examining where the arrow had luckily only grazed her._

_"What a shame," Hokudoshi replied recieving daggard glares from everyone._

_With there attention turned Kikyo aimed and fired an arrow at Kanna's mirror, hitting it, but no one expected the energy from the attacks Kanna had been absorbing to come out due to the Shikon Shards, a bright light began to form, and an explosion was heard as everyone was blasted into different parts of the forest._

_**

* * *

**_

Rin's eyes swept the horizon as the memories from earlier that day came back to her," I can't believe Sesshoumaru protected her and just left me to get hit!"

"Great now I have no idea where I am or for that matter where anyone else is, but I do intend to find them," Rin pointed out to herself," they could be anywhere."

Rin kept an eye out as she walked through the unfamiliar forrests of the Northern mountains, Ayame's words echoeing in her head," _Don't go wondering to far off, this is the easiest place to become lost this particular area that we are in is filled with youkai who play tricks on travellers, they would have you wondering around in here for days."_

Rin smiled to herself,"sounds alot like Shippo," "maybe if yelled for them..."

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!"

**I don't need somebody to complete me  
I complete myself  
Nobody's got to belong to somebody else  
I belong to me (I)  
don't belong to you (my)  
heart is my possession (i'll)  
be my own reflection  
I belong to me (im)  
one not half of two (and)  
if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me**

* * *

In another part of the forest Kagome wasn't doing any better," I wonder what happened to Inuyasha?"

Kagome glanced around once, " This is useless, I'm better off sitting here and waiting on someone to find me."

The sound of talking caught her attention and as she made her way through the dense bushes and trees, she came across a very unwanted sight.

Kikyo had her arms wound around Inuyasha, who was saying how glad he was they were together, then like so many times in the past they leaned up, inches form each other, eyes closed.

Kagome took a step back not wanting to witness the kiss and knowing her luck, a snap was heard as she came in contact with a branch, she looked to the two who where grinning at her, blinked and they where gone," Am I seeing things?"

It dawned on Kagome at that moment what Ayame had informed the group," I really need to find Inuyasha!"

**I gotta let you know before I let you in, baby  
That who I am is not about who Im with, baby  
That don't mean I don't wanna be here with you**

**I do**

* * *

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" yelled an annoyed hanyou followed by the sound of a very annoyed wolf," KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!"

"How did I get stuck with you!" Inuyasha glared.

"Shut up mutt face and help me find Kagome!"

"I'll find Kagome, you find your girlfriend Ayame"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say wolf."

"You wanna fight mutt?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

"Should you be fighting at a time like this?"

"Miroku?" Inuyasha and Kouga asked in unnison eyebrows raised at the sudden appearence of their friend.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked noticing the disappointed expression on the monk's face.

"It was awfull!" "I was walking and this beautiful girl came out and I started to follow her, she was line of sight and motioned for me to go to her, but when I got there she just vanished!"

"It's those youkai Ayame warned us about, they're playing tricks." Kouga informed matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't funny," Miroku pouted.

"How did you find us monk?" Inuyasha questioned," Ayame said that the youkai could have us out here for a while."

"You guys were argueing loud enough, luckily I was close enough to hear you both," Miroku said cheerfully.

"We really need to find the girls." Kouga muttered.

**I don't need somebody to complete me  
I want you to know  
I'll give up my love but I'm not giving up my soul  
I belong to me (I)  
don't belong to you (my)  
heart is my possession (i'll)  
be my own reflection  
I belong to me (im)  
one not half of two (and)  
if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me**

* * *

"MIROKU, KAGOME, INUYASHA?" "IS ANYONE THERE?" Sango yelled.

"Well Kilala," the taiji began," atleast you didn't get seperated from me."

Kilala transformed and Sango climbed on her back," Ayame didn't sya the youkai here could fly, and I think we would have better luck this way."

Kilala took off," Oh Boy," Sango muttered shaking her head," this could take a while," she finished looking around at the miles of forests and mountains.

"Well we better get started."

**Oh yea **

Love don't mean changing who you are to be  
Who somebody wants you to be  
Nobody's got to belong to nobody

* * *

Ayame rolled her eyes," Oh great, this is just great."

"Ayame! Ayame is that you?"

Ayame turned towards the sound of her name," Kagome?"

"I AM SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!" Kagome gleamed.

"I met your little youkai buddies," Kagome explained.

"Oh, well that explains it, come on Kagome, I'm going to get us out of here!"

"Sounds good to me!"

-**I belong to me (I)  
don't belong to you (my)  
heart is my possession (i'll)  
be my own reflection  
I belong to me (im)  
one not half of two (and)  
if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me**

* * *

"WHY ME!" Rin announced.

"Oh great now I'm talking to myself."

"No, I was listening."

Rin turned around and came face to face with none other then Sesshoumaru.

"Is it really you?" Rin questioned," Your not one of those youkais playing tricks on me or anything.

"You would question this Sesshoumaru?"

A smile crossed her face, then quickly vanished," I'm not speaking to you!"

"Why is that?"

"Listen just go find your girlfriend."

"I have no girlfriend."

"Kagura, Sesshoumaru, I'm talking about Kagura you obviously care for her so go find her!"

"If I cared so much for her, why is it you I came looking for?"

Rin's mouth dropped, but Sesshoumaru had already turned around," Did he just imply he cares for me?

"Hey," Rin began catching up with him," wait for me."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter!

- Michiharu


	7. Ch 7 Vindicated

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while but I do have a new story you might want to check out it is currently Untitled but it's Sesshoumaru Rin. I made this chapter longer since it took me so long to update, if there are any ideas you guys have for this story just let me know! I don't own Dashboard Confessional's song Vindicated or Inuyasha!

I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

* * *

_"Listen just go find your girlfriend."_

_"I have no girlfriend."_

_"Kagura, Sesshoumaru, I'm talking about Kagura you obviously care for her so go find her!"_

_"If I cared so much for her, why is it you I came looking for?"_

_Rin's mouth dropped, but Sesshoumaru had already turned around," Did he just imply he cares for me?_

_"Hey," Rin began catching up with him," wait for me."_

* * *

**_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine ahead has caught my eye  
And roped me in so mesmerizing  
It's so hypnotizing  
I am captivated  
I am _**

Rin noted, as they walked, just how annoying the silence radiating from the Inuyoukai walking infront of her was.

They had been walking for a few hours the sun blazing in the sky, she figured it was almost like old times. Despite the fact that they were now alone and that he had left her in a village to go off and rescue another women.

Rin growled lowly to herself," I just can't figure him out, he implys that he cares for me and then protects Kagura, what kind of game is he playing at?"

"Stay close," Sesshoumaru said interrupting her thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru you seem to keep forgetting that I can take care of myself I am a Taijiya now," Rin replied and Sesshoumaru came to a complete stop.

"This Sesshoumaru forgot nothing wench."

Rin seemed taken aback by his tone even though she couldn't see the expression on his face, but she ignored him and walked by him, trying to act like she hadn't heard what he said. Rin turned her attention to the forest around them, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched and her hand instinctivley went to her Kyosei.

She chanced a glance back at Sesshoumaru," Why is it that even after he went after Kagura and left me to myself, that I still can't help but love him?"

_**Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself**_

A raised eyebrow brought her out of her thoughts and she realized that she had been staring at him the whole time, she blushed and quickly turned to look ahead of her, leaving Sesshoumaru to follow behind her.

They hadn't walked but a few minutes ahead and Rin came to a sudden stop," Sesshoumaru," she raised an eyebrow and turned to him still looking around them," Do you feel that?"

She turned her gaze to meet his only to find herself surrounded in a shrouding of mist, Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. She could have laughed to herself, if this had been five years ago she would have been in tears at the situation, but never the less she turned and began walking ahead of her. Rin knew not to turn back it was best to let Sesshoumaru find her chances were whatever had created such a thick shroud of mist, was right behind her, and she didn't plan on turning around and running into them.

Her gaurd was up as she made her way along the path and a swoosh of platinum silver caught her eyes," Sesshoumaru?" she called and walked forward into a clearing, and there stood Sesshoumaru walking up towards Kagura. Rin raised an eyebrow at this, as Sesshoumaru made his way to her, he pulled Kagura to him fiercly, his mouth met hers in a firey, passionate kiss. Kagura pulled away and grinned towards Rin. Sesshoumaru turned also and suddenly Rin found Tokijin pointed right at her," Little fool, you would think to follow me?" and then right before Rin's eyes the illusion faded and she found herself face to face with Hakudoshi and what she could assume was a wood youkai.

_**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so  
Isolated so  
Motivated I am  
Certain now that I am**_

Rin ducked out of the way and made a run back the way she had come, knowing full well Hakudoshi was fast on her heels. She dodged trying to lose him until she could find a suitable place to fight him. Laughter followed her and she stopped abruptly, turning around she once again found that she was shrouded in mist, and she knew Hakudoshi was circling around her his laughter surrounded her," So ninjen, what are you going to do, now that your dear Taiyoukai isn't here to protect you?"

She glared getting into a better fighting stance," I don't need him to protect me, Hakudoshi, it is you who needs Naraku here to protect you!" Rin glanced around her trying to find his youki, he was strong if he could conceal it this well she realized, and then she faintly picked it up as he came to a stop on her left she glanced straight ahead and moved a hand to the concelaed Sai she kept in a band above the slit in her outfit. Without a second glance she leapt at the youkai and was met with nothing," To slow, I'm faster then that."

Rin leapt to the side avoiding the flames from Entei, but right into the path of Hakudoshi's naginata, she dodged to the side, recieving yet another blow on her previously injured arm. She hissed lightly at the pain and grinned to herself," Little boys shouldn't play with weapons."

Hakusohi glowered at her and lept, Rin grinned," So you wanna play with the big girls?" she side stepped at the last second and backflipped a step away from him, landing in a crouched position then leaping at him slashing with her Sai, but only scratches were made.

Hakudoshi laughed," So the Taiyoukai's little human can walk the walk, I'm surprised, but it seems like we're about to have company."

Rin glanced around her not knowing what he ment by "we're about to have company", had another one of Naraku's minions come into play? The mist was still there and she couldn't see her surroundings, she grinned took a step back intending to leap at him again and much to her surprise found nothing under her foot as the ground gave way and she found herself in a free fall.

_**Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself**_

Rin reached her hands up as she free fell through the mist surrounding her trying to find something to grab for, a bright light came towards her at the speed of a lightning strike, and she felt herslef being drawn towards an armor clad muscular figure.

Sesshoumaru raced at the speed of light, leaping from tree top to tree top, spiraling and twirling out of the way of the blasts, Rin could guess Hakudoshi was sending their way. Sesshoumaru's vibrant golden orbs swept to the corner of his eyes watching as he held her close. This went on for only a moment for as soon as she had began to enjoy being held in her protector's arms he landed on the ground, setting her down and drawing Tokijin, he leapt back into the trees, only to return a moment later.

"He retreated, probably back to Naraku."

"Does he know of your identity?"

Rin turned at this question,"No, when we were fighting I didn't pull my Kyosei, just my Sai."

Sesshoumaru spun around to face her his eyes sweeping her over, he was suddenly infront of her. Rin looked up only to get lost , falling forever in his intense, fiery, golden orbs.

_**So tired of the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim  
Against the current**_

He moved forward suddenly breaking the contact between their eyes, and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a stream not far from the clearing they had been in, he sat her down against the base of a tree, returning minutes later with a soft wet cloth, which looked like the hem of his sleeve. She rolled the sleeve up her left arm while he quickly looked over the damage.

He gently dabbed the cloth against her sore wounds, as Rin watched him intently. He started with the graze she had gotten from the arrow earlier that day, and made his way down to the slice from the najinata.

"This will sting," he warned quietly as he washed it off and put some herbs he had found onto the wound. Rin hissed slightly at the stinging it had caused, as he wrapped her arm up in another cloth. Rin smiled when she noticed part of his sleeve was missing.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," she replied looking slowly up at him as he got up and moved away from her to stand into the distance.

Rin slowly stood up to join him surprised at his kind act.

"We should get a move on," Sesshoumaru said shaking her out of her thoughts," Yes, do you know which way we are headed?"

"There is a mountain range not far from here," Sesshoumaru replied looking out towards the distance.

Rin smiled slightly at him and began following him, they're journey much to Rin's surprise was a quite one, Sesshoumaru's presence warding off any of the wood youkai who would dare intrude upon them. She followed him for a few hours her ability to keep up having greatly increased since her time spent in the village.

She was lost in thought over the days events, of her battle with Hakudoshi to Sesshoumaru saving her, which was a rare thing for her now days considering the training she had recieved to always be on gaurd. That she was shocked when she felt herself falling as her booted foot caught the side of a tree root, but she was even more surprised when she didn't hit the ground. For the second time that day a strong muscular pair of arms came around her preventing her from meeting the ground.

_**So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away**_

Rin was glad she was turned away from him, for she found herself blushing," Great," she thought," I'm supposed to be the most feared youkai slayer in all Japan and here I'm downed by a tree root!"

She turned her gaze to meet his after a moment, to discover that he hadn't let her go, instead he pulled her to him, picking her up and bounded off into the trees,"We'll get there faster if we don't walk."

Rin nodded in agreement, wrapping her arms around his armor clad figure, carful of the sharp pointed spikes which stuck out. It was only about twenty minutes later that she found them once again coming to a stop, Rin almost laughed Sesshoumaru reminded her of Inuyasha bounding around like that.

She had turned to thank him for the days events, when her eyes met the reason they had stopped, and Rin had to resist the urge not to whip out Kyosai or her Sai's and attack. For their standing infront of her stood Kagura a grin on her face.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm glad I finally caught up to you," Kagura motioned moving forward to what she assumed was her rightful place by the Taiyoukai's side.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied as Kagura linked arms with him, and Rin noticed how his eyes seemed to soften at the females approach.

Rin cocked an eyebrow as though she was watching Hakudoshi all over again. Kagura suddenly turned to him and pulled him into a fiery kiss full of passion, and much to Rin's surprise he returned it as they wrapped they're arms around each other. Rin felt anger flaming in her dark chestnut eyes at the sight of them, kissing as if she wasn't even there.

_**Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself  
**_

Kagura turned to her then and her crimson eyes much to Rin's disbelief don't hold the devious glint she had expected," You coming?"

Rin found herself shocked at this question, this wasn't a scheme, some ploy to play with her emotions, Kagura was really in love?

Rin followed behind them yelling at herself that she knew Sesshoumaru could never love a ninjen, and what a fool she had been.

The screeching of steel brought her out of her thoughts this time as she took off racing infront of Kagura and Sesshoumaru, almost knocking Kagura down in her haste towards the area in which Ayame's youki was coming from.

She came into a clearing of jagged cliffs and there stood the small group who had also been seperated, glaring at the situation. Rin heard Sesshoumaru and Kagura come to a stop behind her. Her eyes tavelled to what everyone was staring at.

"You know these are the white wolves lands!" Ayame snarled.

"Well hime I thought you knew that our tribes were at war, or are you to blinded by your love for that mutt Kouga to see the difference?" Rins gaze shifted to the sound of that familiar voice.

"That's over the line," Rin shouted back and the ebony eyes of the leader of the dark wolf tribe turned to her as he sneered,"Well I see you brought the slayer."

Rin moved to stand next Ayame, they exchanged glances then glared back up at the dark wolf tribe,"Ayame who is that guy?"

"I'm not sure," Ayame mutters to were just Rin can hear her," but I'm about to find out."

"Get them!"

Rin snapped her head back to see two female ookami warriors coming at her,"Well this should be fun."

_**My hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption**_

* * *

Hey guys this is it for this chapter! If you can think of a name for this knew wolf then let me know! I'll try and update soon! 

-Michiharu


	8. Ch 8 The Best Of You

Hey guys I'm finally back! I know I haven't updated in 3 months and I will be updating my other stories soon so bear with me! I would like to thank everyone who has left such awesome reviews you all know who you are! Well I know you want to get on with the story so as always I don't own Inuyasha or The Best Of You by the Foo Fighters!

* * *

_Rin moved to stand next Ayame, they exchanged glances then glared back up at the dark wolf tribe,"Ayame who is that guy?"_

_"I'm not sure," Ayame mutters to were just Rin can hear her," but I'm about to find out."_

_"Get them!"_

_Rin snapped her head back to see two female ookami warriors coming at her,"Well this should be fun."_

* * *

_**I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you**_

The light hit her dark orbs casting off a reddish hue; reflecting her dangerous mood. She didn't bother to reach for the daggar sharp weapons she hid concealed, a dangerous sneer pulled her lip up revealing pearly white teeth, as white-knuckled fists cleanched at her side. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this much anger, she was mad, at herself, at him, and at anyone that so happened got in her way. She was number one, the only human rumored to move like a youkai, an elite of elites, she was "the best" at what she did, but ever since the stoic, monotonous Dog General's son had come back into her life she had fallen back into the same old routine, protector and protected, ignored her basic training, What had she proven herself but weak...the average slayer...that was all about to change.

Red hued eyes met sparkling jade daggars, Ayames sharp daggared glare seemed to grow more dangerous by the second as she clenched her lengthened claws as her youkai began to take over. The two female ookami had stopped onto the cliffs above them waiting, watching, and Rin grinned," I'll personally take on your whole flea bitten fleet of mutts."

The leader sneered and without his orders the others lept at her she sneered and lept fist first into the air born pack.

_**Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

Her fist connected left and right, ducking and dodging the kicks coming her way. She drew her Sai and quickly made work of the wolfs around her, Ayama doing the same. She was unsure of what she was swinging at now all she knew was they were coming for her left and right, but she was to quick. Rin sneered to herself as she made work of the wolves that opposed her knowing Ayame was following her lead. Her famous youkai like speed kicked in making her almost a blur to the human eye, and to think she was still holding back. The images of what had just accured kept replaying themselves in her head, her anger grew, he loved that crimson eyed wind youkai. He loved another women, whos name was not Rin, most beautifully feared slayer in all of Japan. He loved Kagura.

_**Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse**_

The fiery kiss he had shared just moments before with the wind youkai played through her mind again and again sending her rage into overdrive. She felt the Inu-tachi's eyes on her as she portrayed demon slaying at its best, as she assended from slayer to assasin without a cause, and soon she was standing in the midst of an empty battle field herself alone standing with no enemy to fight, Ayame's voice broke the silence she heard.

"Rin she's getting away!"

A sneer that would make Naraku flinch and double take appeared on her full lips, as a dark laugh escaped," Not today."

Her speed kicked in, and if you were not looking at her like she was sure everyone was, you would wonder how she had reappeared in front of the fleeing female ookami so fast. Her arms were crossed her long hair swished from the high ponytail it was in and fanned behind her, her hued eyes gleamed, as her lips pulled back to reveal a sharp canine," Where do you think your going, I'm no where close to being finished with you," the female ookami took a step back as Rin stepped forward ," I don't even need this,"she threw her Sai to the ground feet away from herself," to defeat you."

"Rin! STOP! STOP NOW!" She didn't turn her head to the young miko who was calling out to her she mearly stopped in her advance on the warrior infront of her and sighed running a hand to move the bangs out of her face.

She finally met eyes with the miko who was making her way towards her, Inuyasha on her heals," Rin, STOP! What has gotten into you? You showed no mercy! What kind of way was that to fight? Now look at you backing this young ookami warrior up like you were cat and mouse! What gives you the right to do that? You just arrived! You don't know whats going on or why there here! You didn't even stop to find out there actions of being here! Why are you acting like this all of the sudden, as, as if, as if..." Kagome stopped as Inuyasha stepped beside her and finished her sentence," As if your a youkai."

"She attacked me, she sent her warriors after me. In the village where I've been living, in situations where your comrads are being attacked you don't stop to ask questions. I listened to my training and thats exactly what I did. I've become lazy lately, leaving all of this Shikon collecting to you," Rin let the sharp tone drop from her voice as she sided with the miko," Kagome I know you've never seen that side of me before, none of you have, but that is what it will take to defeat Naraku. You are a miko and you try to get the best possible outcome out of a situation, you want to spare those around you, thats the difference in us. I'm a Youkai Slayer, an assasin of sorts, our morals lie in different places, though they're really not that different. You want whats best for those around you, as do I, but we will go about different ways of obtaining our goals."

Rin turned her attention back to the female ookami infront of her," You have been spared, I suggest you thank the miko, Kagome," Rin picked up her Sai her back turned from them all," I leave her to you Kagome, release the ookami, question her, I don't care at this point."

She felt their eyes on her as she walked to the edge of the clearing and lept into the top of the largest Sakura tree she could find.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh... **_

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...

Ayame watched her friend go, something was up, you could practically feel the fury flaming off of her as she fought, and then as she walked to the edge of the clearing. Something, or more likely Someone had made her this way. This was how the young slayer fought before the Dog General's son came back into her life, and now as she watched his golden eyes follow the slayer, she knew Rin had shown them all she was not an opponent to be taken lightly. So with the thought of having a little chat with her friend later on she turned to the two in front of her, the remark of ,_"Well hime I thought you knew that our tribes were at war, or are you to blinded by your love for that mutt Kouga to see the difference?",_ putting her into the same mood as Rin.

Ayame's emerald eyes glowered turning an almost jade color, she flexed her claws her youkai flowed giving the jade a reddish tint and lengthening her claws and fangs, showing the two weaker opponents she was not someone they wanted to mess with.

"What are your purposes in these lands, besides the fact of an impending war, why have you come here?" Ayame growled lowly , but loudly enough for the youkai in the group and hanyou to hear.

It was the male youkai who spoke," We are mearly messengers from the dark wolf's clan, you know war is quite a pressing matter between all wolves now, but your pack is almost non-existant. I mean you are the one incharge now with your grandfathers passing and all," Ayame seemed taken back by this so the male continued," I see you didn't know about that either hime. As I said earlier you off chasing after that mutt over there and all I'm surprised you know what clan I'm even from, you never were a good leader Ayame."

The male ookami never got a chance to finish his rant as he fell to the forest floor, the sound of a katana being sheathed could be heard, Ayame's fierce gaze turned to the only remaining member of the dark wolf pack," Explain yourself quick girl," she snarled out her voice sharp, canines gleaming as the ookaim infront of her began," It was an attack a few weaks ago, it was not my doing, I wasn't there, all I know is some guy on a fiery horse showed up and told us we were to attack the white wolves of the north , unless we wanted our tribe to be demolished. We were then sent to give you this message from some guy named Naraku, if we could not defeat you hime, he says you should never have involved yourself in this, and now you are on his list. He says he knows you know who the slayer is and that if he can't rightfully find her then he'll be coming for you. Thats all I know."

Ayame's green orbs had long ago faded into a bright crimson," I'm sparing you today ookami not because of the miko over there, I highly doubt anyone in Japan could stop me from tearing you to pieces right now, if I so choose. I want you to leave this place at once, you will be left as a warning. Go tell your tribe, that soon I will be coming for them, and I will personally see to their destruction. There won't be any where to hide when I get there, do I make myself clear?"

The other female nodded before turning and quickly making herself scarce.

_**Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess**_

"Ayame," she heard the miko question.

She turned to her, eyes still crimson, claws clenched," Kagome?"

"About your clan, your grandfather..."

"Don't," Ayame stopped her, as the youkai slowly dissapated from site, her eyes slowly fading back to green, claws and fangs returning to their normal length," It wasn't your fault, I'm their leader I should have been there."

"Naraku's after you now," She heard Kouga state to which she only replied," He picked the wrong ookami to mess with."

"Lets go, this place is starting to bug me," Inuyasha announced heading out, as Rin soon fell in behind the group.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?**_

It had been about an hour and no one had spoken a word as Ayame fell back in place next to Rin, they fell back out of ear shot of the others as Rin told Ayame everything that had transpired in the forrest just hours earlier.

"Don't worry it will all work out, I know. Just think I didn't even get to talk to Kouga, I was with Kagome the whole time, which actually led us to Kouga. Seeing as she could sense the shards in his legs, infact you where here for most of what happened with the other wolf clan."

Rin grinned laughing lightly at how annoyed Ayame must have been after Kouga started fawning over Kagome instead of her.

Ayame's voice broke the laughter, a serious tone matched the look she had taken on," You know, we don't have to stay here if you don't want to, we can leave Rin it's no big deal to me, we might even do better on our own, ya know, I mean Naraku is after us , you in particular..."

"What do you mean by leave?"

Ayame's head snapped up to look at Kouga who was standing arms crossed with the other Inu-tachi, who had all stopped to give them questioning glances.

"I'm just saying, at this rate, we will be discovered sooner rather then later, especially now that I've become some what of an interest to the hanyou," Ayame sighed as Inuyasha gave her a questioning look," Naraku, not you Inuyasha."

At that everyone laughed lightly.

"I think we would do better as a team, I mean I think we could train together Rin and that definatly would help us out in battle, I could probably learn a thing or two from you, I've never seen a slayer move that fast before!" Sango exclaimed.

"I agree with Sango, it would be better for you to stick with us, for your safety of course," Miroku replied rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

_**I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new**_

Over these last few years I've had to start over so many times, I'm getting tired of it, and for now I'll be staying, we're stronger as a team," Rin concluded seriously," Oh, and Sango, if you want to start training with me thats fine.

"Well then now that, thats settled can we stop sitting around and start hunting jewel shards, I mean Naraku almost has them all collected and we're just standing here jabbering about some sentimental female stuff, lets go already!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome eyed him warily," Inuyasha, watch it."

"Wench don't tell me what to do, I'll do as I please, when I please!"

"Mutt, don't talk to _my_ Kagome like that!"

Kagome moved to break it up but Rin grinned and moved in front of her putting a hand out to stop her advance," I'll handle this."

Rin walked up next to the two, grabbed Kouga by the collar, and Inuyasha by the ear and quite unexpectantly threw them both to the ground feet from each other and turning with a glare in her eyes she snarled in a quite voice," Both of you break it up NOW!"

Kagome couldn't help it, she burst out laughing as the two males confusedly look from each other to the slayer, before muttering a low fine, and standing back up.

"So how long do you think it will be before he does discover your the slayer?" Sango questioned.

"More importantly how long until he tries to capture you, once he does find out," Miroku added more seriously.

_**Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse  
**_

"I'm not sure, but I've always said that I'll never give in, my nature refuses to, and so I'll fight him until I can no longer, and seeing as I was barely even trying earlier today, I think I might be more of a challenge then he expected," Rin grinned out as she walked towards the front of the group.

"I doubt you could measure up to him," Kagura cut in from her place beside Sesshoumaru," I mean your quiete strong, but he in comparison, is far more of an opponent, after all your only a ninjen."

Rin clenched her jaw, her fists clenched, knuckles white, she was about to knock the arrogant smirk off of the wind youkai's face when Ayame came in between them and focused her gaze on the wind youkai," Watch who your speaking to _Kagura_. I'm not afraid of that boyfriend of yours, whom you seem to think you can hide behind, one more comment like that and I'll rip your head off before you'll even know what hit you."

Sesshoumaru released a warning growl which Ayame met with a louder one of her own," You don't want to tangle with me dog boy," she snarled towards the Taiyoukai who cracked his claws, she did the same neither backing down.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Kagome demanded," We're comrads, Stop Fighting!"

Ayame's snarl turned into a sneer," The miko's right for now, but Kagura I don't trust you and if you double cross me, I can't be held responsible for my actions," Ayame turned from her then," I've got my eye on you Kagura."

She turned and walked towards the front of the group, Kouga's surprised gaze following her, as remarks of," She just stood up to Sesshoumaru and she's still walking," went around.

Ayame kept her gaze forward but her thoughts were on the wind youkai, she was hiding something, and Ayame was going to find out what.

_**Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh...**_

* * *

Well guys thats it for this chapter! I already think I know where I'm taking this story and I think you'll be surprised! I'll update soon, if there's anything you would like to see happen in this story just let me know!

-Michiharu

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	9. Ch 9 It's Not Over

Hey guys, I'm finally updating all of my stories one of my most loyal reviewers Nut Luver has been asking me to forever as have the rest of you so today I have, and if you like Naruto I recently have started wrighting for that also.!

So we all know I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters! I don't own Chris Daughtry's It's Not Over!

* * *

**_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._**

Jade orbs narrowed, a sneer on pink lips. Ayame watched her eyes keen, never leaving Sesshoumaru as she watched from the shade of one of the many tall trees in the sun lit forest they now camped in. It had only been about a day since the whole wolf pack incident and she had been suspicious ever since. The wind youkai was sitting with Sesshoumaru in the shade of another tree, she seemed deep in some conversation, which Ayame found herself having no interest in listening to, something was going on. Something the others, herself included were not being informed of, and witha brewing war between the wolf tribes, and Naraku at hand, she was having none of it.

Her long hair billowed behind her as she turned to leave, but stopped abrubtly and glowered. Kagura was now laughing at something Sesshoumaru had said and he seemed to almost be grinning. Ayame glared as she turned and walked off, Sesshoumaru was not acting like himself, the Sesshoumaru she had seen did not tell jokes and under no circumstance what so ever grinned. Kagura was definatly up to something.

She began walking in know direction in particular,deciding to have a look around. To check up on her suspicion, she didn't even notice when someone began following her.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

Her dark sienna orbs consentrated on the sharp metal in her hands as she trained, throwing punches and kicks against the tree in front of her, she reached for her sais and turned sharply swinging at the hard bark of the old sakura tree.She turns doing a backflip as she landed with her face towards the tree, the long drooping limbs willowed about her as they swished in a swirl around her. She was alerted to the presence of another as she turned without looking and through one of her sais in his direction, grinning mockingly at the sound of metal piercing bark. She broguht the other sai off to the side of her, looking into its gleaming metal, piercing amber orbs reflecting back at her.

"Sesshoumaru," she stated turning to face him.

"You might need this," he replied appearing infront of her the sai in hand, as she took it looking straight into his amber orbs.

She stared into their fiery depths, his gaze making her melt, he took her chin in hand as he lifted her quickly averted gaze to look straight into the depths of his eyes, "I know how you feel about me, I see it in your gaze, in your actions. You can't deny it Rin, I'll know if your lieing."

He started drifting closer to her, they were nose to nose,"Is he goign to kiss me?"

He nipped playfully at her lips before a sneer she had only seen on the battle field, before he claimed victory, crossed his features," You should know by now, I've told you once, but I guess with you being a ninjen, you would be slow to catch on. You are weak, slowing us down, if it were up to me you wouldn't even be travelling with us. I could never love you, your nothing compared to Kagura, and you should remember it wench."

In a blur he was gone, her sienna eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she slid to the soft mossy ground beneath her, as she punched it ruthlessly. She turned her head to look up at the sun glinting through the scattered blossoms, and she let go off her emotions, the ones as a slayer she was supposed to keep so closly in check.

_**Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

Ayame stopped her patrol through the lit forest as she turned her head upward, hair blowing in the playful breeze and she let her thoughts drift to current events.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes opened as she slowly turned to look at him, his long black hair, startling sapphire eyes, and she felt herself swoon lightly,"I'm just thinking, it's rare to be able to do that these days."

"I know what you mean," he shifted slightly looking out to the horizon before looking back to her," You've really changed, your different then the girl who used to track me down demanding a comentment,"

"I've grown up Kouga, I realized I couldn't force you love me, and I've come to the conclusion that if your happy with Kagome then I'll be happy for you, because you do deserve it."

He smiled briefly,"You deserve to be happy too Ayame, you should think about yourself more often, instead of others."

He was now right in front of her,"I have to say I was impressed with what I saw yesterday, the way you took charge, and took on those other ookami."

She turned a slight blush on her face," It was no big deal, you learn how to handle them when you have to rule a wolf pack, I was just thinking about the war and Naraku. If i ever see him I swear I'll kill him."

Kouga's eyes glinted amusadly," I'm sure you would try, but about the war don't worry about it like I said before I'll be there to help you."

She looked up surprised, but turned her had sharply at the sound of cries in the distant.

"That's Rin, I've got to go Kouga,"she turned hair flying and called out a thank you to the handsome ookami who stood grinning in place.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

When she reached the small grove where the sakura tree was, she was surprised to see Rin hitting the tree, her sais making long scratches in it.

Ayame had asked what wrong and when Rin told her five words left her mouth," I'm going to kill him!"

_**We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.**_

"No! Ayame, don't! He's not worth it."

The hot tempered female seemed to calm slightly at this, her raging temper leaving her sizzling.

"You know I've been meaning to tlak to you anyways Rin.

"About what?"

Ayame turned to the brunette and growled lowly," Something's not right. Sesshoumaru isn't acting right, he isn't one for showing emotion, or letting people cling to him. And I think Kagura is up to something, no take that back," her green eyes flamed fiercly, her fangs showed as she declared," I know that lieing excuse of a wench is up to something!"

"I agree, and I think it's time we found out what."

"Ayame, Rin, get back to camp now, we've just located some jewel shard!" Inuyasha's booming voice echoed through the grove, and Ayame scoffed helpign her friend up," Impatient, as always."

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

Ruby orbs glanced around, making sure no had followed her. The woods around her were dark, the trees thick letting in no sunlight as she turned.

"Alright I'm here, you can come out, they didn't follow me."

The dark haired man emerged from the dark a sadistic grin on his face, his eyes concealed bye his long bangs," Is our little plan working?"

A malicious sneer plants itself on ruby red lips," They haven't suspected a thing."

He turned to leave," Good, I expect you to keep it that way, Kagura."

"As I plan to Naraku."

_**Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter! Review please!

-Michiharu


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, guys, it's been a while since I've updated. I couldn't really find any lyrics to go with this chapter, if you guys think of some then just let me know. Well I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

* * *

Inuyasha growled lowly, this whole entire group was getting on his last nerve. It was always either: his stupid brother, who was acting weird, playing the field between Kagura and Rin, and he didn't care what anyone said it was not like him Kagome and Kikyo. Or it was Kouga making moves on Kagome and angering Ayame, or Sango secretly glancing at Miroku, who thought his life purpose was to be a hentai twenty four hours a day. Now where did this leave him? Oh, Inuyasha knew, in the middle getting sat for pointing it all out. It wasn't his fault they where slowing him down by acting like they did. He growled again opening his eyes from his perch in the tree he had so chosen, and made a point to give every single nuisence that was making his life a living heck, the best death glare he could muster. He found himself face to face with...no one. How conveniant for him.

"Where the heck are they now!" he yelled in frustration, he didn't need to know though he could already guess. Kagome and Sango were at a hot spring, Miroku was probably unconscious because he was a hentai and couldn't stand letting the chance of two bathing women pass by. Sesshoumaru the stupid teme he was, had probably gone off with the wind youkai, and as far as he was concerned; Inuyasha was in the process of hoping he would lose his way and never come back.

His head jerked to the side at the far off sound of approaching footsteps, his ears twitched slightly as he awaited they're hurried approach. Inuyasha growled and went to lean back against the tree bark when he realized why his companions were running his way. His suspicions were confirmed when moments later Kagome and Sango, who where trying to put there shoes on as they ran, came sprinting into view, Miroku following after them. Inuyasha's amber gaze turned to the side where he saw Sango's boomerang and Kagome's arrows resting against the bark of the tree he was currently residing in. His eyes narrowed and he growled visciously as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stepped into the clearing. Kagome screamed to him," Inuyasha he has jewel shards!" which in return he yelled to their other companions, knowing their fellow youkai would hear.""Ayame, Rin, get back to camp now, we've just located some jewel shard!"

* * *

Ayame and Rin sprinted through the forrest, leaping from the sun scattered brushery into the lit field. Inuyasha stood Tetsusaiga in hand facing a large youkai with glowing red eyes, elongated claws and fangs, and several stories high. Rin went to jump in but was stopped by an extended arm.

Ayame just smiled," Let them handle this, Inuyasha hasn't had any battletime in a while and he's starting to get cranky.

Rin laughed and crossed her arms and leaned back against the rough bark behind her, copying the pose of the wolf youkai beside her, before turning to watch the fight.

* * *

"Stop running woman and tell me where the shards are at!" Inuyasha began," or I'm just going to blow him to pieces and let you dig them out!"

"Inuyasha don't talk to me like that!" Kagome yelled stopping to glare at him, which he returned ten fold, crossing hs arms the best he could with Tetsusaiga still in hand.

"Don't tell me what to do Ka-go-me!"

Kagome glared threw her hands up and yelled," That's IT!! Inuyasha Si..."

"Hiraikotsu!" Kagome turned her head in time to see the boomerang coming at her as she let out a shriek, missing Sango's warning to duck. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being jerked out of the way, opening her dark eyes she grinned up at Inuyasha," Ummm... yeah, he has two in his upper right arm and one in his lower left leg..."

Inuyasha grinned revealing fangs as he cockily replied," That's all I needed to know."

"Sango, did you get that?!"Inuyasha questioned the slayer who had skidded back a couple of feet as she got her boomerang.

"Yeah! I'm on it Inuyasha!" she yelled in reply, as she sent her boomerang at the monsterous youkai, in a matter of minutes she had collected the three shards, Inuyasha grinned as it was his turn to step up.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled in excitement as he swung the Tetsusaiga bringing an end to the battle.

* * *

Rin felt someone's gaze on her and cracked one eye, only to find Inuyasha with his ears pinned against his platinum hair, eyes narrowed,"You are so _much_ help..."

She sneered playfully, and faster then the untrained eye could follow, reappeared infront of Inuyasha, her head tilted quizically," You where becoming a cranky little puppy, yes you were, without your battle-wattles," she grinned pinching his cheek and talking to him like he was her pet.

Inuyasha growled dangerously as Kagome and Sango laughed clutching each other for support, before they turned to scream at a certain monk who decided to come check on them. Inuyasha smacked her hand away and gritted out through clenched teeth," What was that _Rin_?"

"I think you heard me...puppy..." she grinned," you where getting cranky without your battles..."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles at this preparing for a scruffle.

"Hey! I think the wittle puppy is angry, don't you Ayame..." Rin turned her head to where the wolf hime had once stood," Ummmm...Ayame?"

Inuyasha grabbed her in a head lock as she growled out gripping his arms and kicking up behind her, hitting him in the chin exclaiming," Oh, it's on now!"

* * *

It was later that day, everyone sat resting comfortably in a wooded area not to far from where the battle had taken place. Sango had informed them that the battle would attract other youkai to the area, and suggested moving the campsite farther off.

Rin now sat cross legged glaring at Inuyasha who was about five feet from her glaring back. Kagome and Sango where watching the strange staring contest, whilst Miroku once again attepted to make a move on Sango; which only lead to him lying face first in the dirt. Sesshoumaru sat in his usual pose, back against a tree, one leg bent the other straight, with Kagura laying against him.

Rin looked up to find Kouga missing as well, she couldn't help but to grin to herself," I wonder where he and Ayame are at?"

* * *

"Kouga! Keep It Down!," Ayame hissed, as Kouga crouched next to her on the trail.

"So what exactly are we looking for? I don't want to leave Kagome with the mutt any longer then I have to," Kouga replied smugly.

"Who asked you to come anyways? Get lost if you miss her so bad!" Ayame snarled at him with a glare as she stood and glanced around.

"There's no need to be jealous Ayame," he snapped back crossing his arms, glaring into veridian eyes.

"I'm not jealous of her Kouga, I'm tired of hearing about it. If you want her so bad..." she whipped her head fiercly to the side, shutting her eyes and lifting her face skywards. Kouga follwed her actions, and his eyes widened," That's Naraku's scent."

Ayame nodded her agreement, pulling her red hair up into a high ponytail and flicking it behind her. Kouga glanced at her questionigly as she replied," It was in my way."

"Your right though," her voice held all seriousness now," that is definiatly Naraku, but there was someone else there with him."

"The mutt will want to know about this," Kouga replied.

She glanced at him, raising her eyebrows, as he held his arms out defensivly," NO! There is NO Way I'm going to go tell the mutt, Naraku's mine!"

A sly grin," I thought you would want to impress Kagome."

"Duh, Ayame that's why I was going to tell them," he replied as if it were obviously he who had thought of it, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well stop talking to me about it and go get them then," Ayame turned," I'm going to go check it out.

"Yeah, yeah," Kouga replied turning back towards camp, he stopped though and turned to look her way," Ayame?"

"Yea Kouga?"

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it and then settled on," Just be careful."

He dissapeared in a whirlwind, leaving Ayame behind.

* * *

The woods surrounding her where dark, tree branches like vines covered the forrest floor. Ayame almost wished that she hadn't come alone. The scent of Naraku was fresh, he hadn't been here but to long ago. Someone else had been here to, but there scent was hidden, his overshadowed it.

She glanced around her, for any clue to who might of been here. She wondered by how long they missed them, and if it really would have mattered had her and Kouga stumbled upon Naraku here, there was no way they could take him on without the others. She let a low growl escape her, thoughts turning to Kouga, and in doing so, she let her gaurd down. A mistake she would pay dearly for.

* * *

Kouga puzzled her, one minute he would start acting like he cared about her, the next minute he would be talking her ear off, boasting Kagome,Kagome,Kagome. Ayame shut her eyes, his words echoeing," Ayame, just be careful.." she thought he was going to say something else, or she had hoped he was. Alas she would take what she could get.

The bushes rustled off to the side, she turned snarling fiercly, eyes red, but she couldn't detect anything. Her bangs stuck to her face, and she irratatedly brushed them off, and thats when she saw it.

Her clawed hand reached up gingerly untangling the what she thought to be a piece of cloth. Finally twisting it free of the branches, she held it up to one of the patches of light, and her eyes widened. It finally all made sense, why she couldn't detect the other person's scent. It was because the other person, had Naraku's scent, she cleched the white feather tightly in hand. She had all the proof she needed right there.

Twigs snapped off to her right and she glanced curiously," Inuyasha? Rin?" No answer came, she stepped towards the spot. Sensing nothing she turned, a sharp blow met the back of her neck, and her world turned dark.

* * *

"AYAME!" Sango shouted, they had been searching for the ookami for almost half an hour. She was no where to be found.

Inuyasha growled loudly," That's it, she's been taken, the only scent here is Naraku's and her's. He's probably setting a trap."

Kouga cursed loudly, slamming his fist into the tree next to him," I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Don't blame yourself Kouga, there's nothign yoou could have done," Sango tried to reasurre him.

He was about to snap back at her, when the sound of a sword being sheathed filled the forrest. The group turned to Rin, she had departed about fifteen minutes ago and returned battle ready. She looked ready to pounce, katana sheathed at her side, sai dangling at her hips.

"Rin what are you doing?" Miroku questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going after them."

"Girl, you have no idea where to begin looking, Naraku could be anywhere," Kagura replied,.

"Now that's not true, they don't call me the best for anything, and I'm sure the hanyou is trying to lure me," she snapped back at the wind youkai.

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha questioned her.

Chestnut eyes glimmered fiercly," I found a trail."

No one seemed to notice the unhappy sneer that replaced Kagura's grin, as the wind youkai exchanged glances with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

The sound of a door being slammed awoke her. Green eyes glanced around the room. She stood and began to move forward, but she was thrown back by the youkai barrier surrounding her. She pushed herself up, and punched the ground fiercly for her foolishness.

She felt eyes burning into her. Turning her head she met fiery crimson orbs that quickly faded into molten amber, her eyes widened and she could only stammer out," Sesshoumaru?!"

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter!

-Michiharu


End file.
